Hasta mañana
by Hapyverdeituyu
Summary: No supo como sucedió en realidad, no sabía si había sido la soledad que lo albergaba la que tomo la decisión por él, o que tal vez Namjoon buscaba a quien tener de compañero, pero su unión quedo sellada esa noche. One-Shot BTS Namjin


No supo como sucedió en realidad, no sabía si había sido la soledad que lo albergaba la que tomo la decisión por él, o que tal vez Namjoon buscaba a quien tener de compañero, pero su unión quedo sellada esa noche. Era semejante al olor que desprendía un cuerpo con signos de descomposición. Le atravesaba la piel de la nariz hasta dar la ilusión de que el ardor eran en realidad las llamas de un fuego inocente que buscaba herir sutilmente. Sin embargo no se asemejaba a nada, porque allí estaba en el suelo. Las moscas se refugiaban en su carne putrefacta con tanto ahinco, como si estuviera por desaparecer en algún momento. Después de "el virus", la producción de estos insectos había aumentado lo suficiente para oírlos en la lejanía. El zumbido se había transformado en una especie de alerta, un sonido que había conllevado a la angustia, eran un recordatorio eterno de que ellos estaban cerca.

Esta vez, Jin trato de no llorar aunque no era algo que pudiese controlar a su antojo. Namjoon siempre le recriminaba el que estaba muy grande para eso, mas en una situación que no ameritaba sus mocos. Pero acostumbrarse a desprender la vida de un cuerpo le pesaba en la piel como si por dentro estuviera cargando con todasesas muertes. Porque nunca había logrado dejar de pensar en el pasado de esa persona, la familia que pudo haber tenido, los amigos. Las balas parecían borrarlo todo, menos eso que lo hacia humano.

Unos pasos hicieron un eco bastante ruidoso en un ambiente de aleteo de moscas. Conocía a la persona, sabia quien era, aun así no se atrevió a darse la vuelta con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que se amontonaban por salir, estaría delatando su situación y lo único que recibiría de respuesta seria un golpe certero en la cabeza con la parte trasera del hacha de Namjoon, la cual amaba utilizar. Cuando al fin los pasos se detuvieron, su cabeza cosquilleaba por ese golpe acostumbrado, en cambió el roce de un brazo que no era el suyo en su hombro lo dejo perplejo por algo menor que un segundo. Nada se comparo al sentimiento extraño que le invadió el estomago cuando lo estrecho en su pecho, parecían gusanos atrapados queriendo buscar una salida rápida.

—¿Estás bien?—La pregunta sonó lejana, como si fuera algo que no diferencias de la realidad. Era la primera vez que Namjoon parecíaquerer saber sobre su estabilidad emocional, pensar en una razóndel por qué sólo causo que los pelos de su brazo se erizaran. Asíque para desaparecer la sensación extraña que se estaba albergado dentro de sí, prefirió retirar el brazo mientras asentíaa la pregunta lejana.

—Sí—Fue loprimero que pudo salir de sus labios—. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

—Si te refieres a alimento, pues entonces puedo responder con un sí—La respuesta la acompaño levantando el brazo izquierdo con una bolsa que colgaba de su hombro, suponía que debía ser comida debido a que antes estaba vacía—. Si en realidad estabas hablando de supervivientes, no lo creo—Esta vez levanto el brazo derecho, su hacha favorita que ya habíasalpicado bastante sangre desde hace un buen rato, era su forma de explicar que sólo hallo zombies—. Asíque vayamos de una buena vez al auto, ya es tarde y no pienso arriesgarme a que nos pase algo.

El camino a casa era vacío. Por la ventana del auto se podíaapreciar la arena que abarcaba ambos lados de la carretera. La mayor parte del tiempo había caminantes, unos muy pocos, pero allíestaban, mascando un poco de carne que tal vez haya quedado entre su boca maloliente, o gruñendo porque ni eso tenían. En otras ocasiones, la ausencia de ellos le parecíaescalofriante.

A Namjoon le gustaban los días donde él se tapaba los ojos para no mirar como la cantidad de zombies que buscaban llegar al auto eran atropellados, y su propia risa opacaba en parte el sonidochicloso de el cráneoy el cerebro siendo destruido por el parabrisas.

Hoy era uno de esos días comunes, los zombies se arrastraban como si no pudieran soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo. Todos estaban dispersos, la distanciaque los separaba era bastante. Nunca se sentía cómodoal verlos, nunca se termina de acostumbrar a su presencia. Pero por esta vez lo prefería, su aburrimiento le había ganado la batalla. Así que cuando por fin iba a abrir la boca para entablar una conversación con Namjoon, se quedo extrañado al ver algo raroen la lejanía, era rápido. Le asustó por un minuto que fuera una especie nueva de zombies, una que estaba dispuesta a atraparte. Hasta que la cercanía hizo todo mas visible ante sus ojos. La forma de correr le parecíademasiado extraña como tambiénsu apariencia. Lo supo casi de inmediato después de eso.

—Frena—demandó. El rostro de Namjoon se contrajo en una expresión de confusión.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que frenes, Namjoon frena! —Como demasiado extrañado para acatar ordenes Jin se quedo en la obligación de frenar por si mismo, y se abalanzópara alcanzarlo. Entre el ajetreo, su cuerpo fue empujado hacia delante por el movimiento brusco, tanto, que su frente casi percibióel fríodel vidrio. El cuello le palpitaba adolorido por el impacto.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Le gritó. Trato evitar con la mirada la notoria rabia que desbordaba, que hacia lucir mas prominente la vena que pasaba por su cuello—. Nos pudistehaber matado ¿era eso lo quequerías?—Lo ultimo lo dijo como si estuviera molesto, y tratando de descubrir si a eso se debía.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero necesito que me ayudes —Apuntó hacia afuera, Namjoon miró tras la ventana a un chico que arrastraba la pierna como si no pudiera con ella—. No sé como, pero hay un chico que esta alláfuera. Hay alguien que esta allá fuera y esta herido. Es lo unico que te voy a pedir en esta vida, lo prometo —A pesar que no lloro antes, las lagrimas si escaparon esta vez porque necesitaban esa salida. Tenía miedo que Namjoon dijera que no.

—No llores pedazo de idiota, entregame el hacha—Molesto, Namjoon estiro el brazo esperando por la famosa arma, él sorbio los mocos mientras asentíaentregandolaa su paso—. Es claro que me debes una, niño bonito—sentenció antes de salir del auto de golpe. Un silencio tormentoso fue llenado unos segundosdespuéspor el golpe del acero contra hueso y carne. Le dolía la esencia humana de esas personas, pero por hoy sólo pensaríaen el verdadero humano que corríapor mantenerse con vida. Tendríauna risa nueva haciendo eco en la casa, una vida que esperaba ser salvada.

Afuera, el calor abrazador fue una bienvenida que no puso de mejor humor a Namjoon. La molestia lo estaba carcomiendo, la única forma que encontró de purgar su furia interna se vio en el golpe que asestó al primer caminante que se cruzo delante de él, el golpe fue suficiente para derribarlo a la primera, los que le siguieron fueron una réplica idéntica que hizo su trabajo más fácil. La frialdad y rapidez con la que acababa con ellos podía haber alterado a cualquiera, sin embargo, a Jin no, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la violencia excesiva por su parte. Lo único que parecía afectarle era el no saber por completo la razón por la que se comportaba así. Antes de al fin llegar, Namjoon se dio la vuelta con seguridad de saber que Jin estaría mirando desde la ventana, siempre lo hacía.

Sus dedos se dispusieron a hacer una señal que trataba de explicar que todo estaba bien con él. Aun le extrañaba que Namjoon supiera lenguaje de señas, pero le extrañaba mucho más el saber cuando empezó a esperar esa seña con suspenso.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez para caminar con tranquilidad hasta el desconocido que yacía en el suelo tratando de volver a levantarse. Lo que impresionó a Namjoon de la persona que Jin le había pedido rescatar no era que fuera un niño, por una parte si lo dejo anonadado. Tampoco que estuviese corriendo con tanta energía ignorando la herida latente de la que aun brotaba sangre como si estuviera recién abierta. Lo que en realidad dejo a Namjoon impresionado fue el ver la expresión imperturbable que no concordaba con los temblores que era lo único que era incapaz de controlar. Quiso aplaudir su valentía, no era muy común encontrar a un niño así entre tanto hombres que preferían ponerse a llorar antes que hacer algo. Una imagen fugaz de Jin apareció en su cabeza, era un idiota llorón, pero las veces que salvo su vida atendiendo sus heridas no las podía contar ni agregando mas dedos a sus manos.

Estiró el brazo para que el niño la tomara porque no eran invisibles y desde su posición podía ver a los caminantes dando todo de sí por un pedazo de carne.

—¿Vienes o prefieres quedarte? Tengo un amigo que no me dejara entrar al auto si no vienes conmigo —No respondió nada, no obstante, si le estrecho la mano poniendo parte de su peso en ella para levantarse. Hizo un siseo que parecía un reproche al dolor que estaba sintiendo. Namjoon decidió ahorrarse tiempo por lo que prefirió tomarlo y colocarlo en su hombro, la lentitud no era lo que necesitaba en esas circunstancias, menos hacer caminar a un niño que tenia un pierna herida.

—Soy Min Yoongi —hablo por primera vez. Las palabras a su parecer salieron con una tranquilidad que no se creía propia de alguien de su edad, ni de la situación.

—Yo Kim Namjoon o como quieras llamarme, no me importa.

Caminaron hasta el auto, donde el rostro emocionado nada disimulado de Jin les dio la bienvenida. Quiso salir a ayudarlo, le negó con la cabeza para que no saliera del auto, abrió la puerta él mismo para dejar en el asiento trasero a Yoongi. Este no se quejo, no dijo nada. Cuando volvió al lado del piloto Jin trato de sacarle algo, como buscando saber por qué no decía nada, él sólo se dedico a conducir.

Ya era de noche cuando el auto hizo su parada final. Por costumbre al llegar Namjoon lo golpeaba en el hombro para despertarlo, lo único malo era que un golpe suave, era de esos que dejaban moretones al día siguiente, se quejaba casi todo el tiempo sobre eso. Esta vez debido a la emoción, y la terrible angustia de saber que el chico tenía un herida algo grave no pudo quedarse dormido. Así que cambiando su rutina de un golpe, recibió en su lugar una caricia de su mano contra la suya. Por alguna razón la lengua le picaba con ganas de preguntarle a Namjoon si alguna de las latas de comida tenia una especie de consecuencia que alteraba el comportamiento. Pero se dijo que era mejor mantenerse callado dejando de lado la situación, tomo al niño entre sus brazos mientras Namjoon se encargaba de mantener limpió el perímetro.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Por un momento quiso retractarse de preguntar al recibir en cambio su frialdad como respuesta. Luego recordó que vivía con Namjoon, y aquello era considerado nada si se comparaba con lo frío que podía llegar a ser ese tipo. Luego de un minuto envueltos en un silencio que llegaba a asustar cuando se esta rodeado de la oscuridad espeluznante de la noche le respondio:

—Duele lo que tiene que doler —dijo—. ¿Ustedes... no me van a botar, cierto? —Lo ultimo lo dijo en una especie de susurro que casi es incapaz de oir si no fuera porque estaba bastante cerca de él. El grito de Namjoon de que todo estaba despejado interrumpió la negativa rotunda a esa pregunta. Lo dejo algo pensativo el que preguntará algo así, como si ya hubiera tenido bastantes experiencias de lo mismo. Empezó a caminar a casa con la tranquilidad de saber que todo estaba libre de peligro. Dentro, la seguridad de estar por fin en casa lo hizo sentir asombroso.

En la sala busco por toda la habitación el mueble de cuero negro reclinable del que ya estaba acostumbrado. Tenia un olor a loción masculina que en realidad era el olor corporal de Namjoon, con una combinación extraña al olor de la sangre que desprendía. Lo recostó justo allí, tratando de ser cuidadoso.

—¡Oye! ¿por qué ahí? Sabes que me gusta ese mueble —Se quejo Namjoon al ver como en parte sangre quedo pegada en el mueble.

—Cuidalo, voy a ir por el botiquín —dijo ignorando por completo a su pregunta, caminando hacia el baño. Allí residía el mejor amigo de Namjoon, se pregunto cuántas veces no tuvo que cerrarle heridas porque se comportaba como si fuera gato y aun le faltaran 6 vidas que gastar.

—Namjoon ya nos quedamos sin anestesia para tus estupideces —rectificó al volver a la sala nuevamente, mostrando la última botellita que utilizaría con Yoongi.

—No importa, no es la primera vez que no utilice anestesia para hacerme suturas —"Quisiera saber cuál fue en ese caso" pensó intrigado por aquella respuesta. Vivir con Namjoon representaba un dato oscuro y extraño de él, cada día.

Se acerco a Yoongi, esperando que no fuera de esos chicos que les temen a las agujas, su expresión no se vio cambiada mientras se acercaba así que si les temía sabía actuar muy bien. Le puso la anestesia, cuando al fin fue el momento comenzó a cerrar la herida.

—Por cierto, respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta —Yoongi lo miró con un brillo extraño, que casi hace que se le olvide lo que tenia que decir—. Nosotros no hacemos eso, mas bien hemos esperado por compañía desde hace muchísimo tiempo. De hombre a hombre —Se acercó, como si fuera a contarle un secreto a pesar que su voz podía oírse claramente—. Estar con Namjoon ya cansa.

—Oye, te escuché.

—Lo sé —Le sonrió a Yoongi antes de finalizar.

—¿Sigue despierto? —Eran pasada las once de la noche, la pregunta sonaba algo oscura con el tono de voz con el que hablaba Namjoon. Aunque su expresión mostraba algo de empatía por el chico, se alegro porque algo debía tener Yoongi para haber sido aceptado por un hombre que despreciaba a cualquiera, incluso a él.

—No, creo que estaba muy cansado. Ni siquiera quiso comer

—Comerá mañana por la mañana.

—Lo estas tratando como un rey para ser tú, ¿te haz tomado algo? —Namjoon respondió con una sonrisa que no era sinónimo de que le gustara su chiste, en cambio sus ojos mostraron una seriedad que lo hizo sentirse extraño. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

—Mañana iremos a la ciudad más cercana. Estamos desprovistos de algunas cosas, no quiero dejarte solo con el niño así que vendrán conmigo. Quédense en el auto si les parece conveniente, pero los prefiero conmigo —El drástico cambio de tema y la seriedad con la que hablaba le encendieron pequeñas alarmas en rojo en la cabeza. Había algo que no estaba entendiendo, Namjoon podía llegar a ser demasiado cerrado, en otras circunstancias alguien muy estúpido con una inteligencia que no parecía propia. Reconocía casi todas sus facetas, pero ahora algo se le estaba escapando—. Me voy a dormir.

Él iba a decir algo, estaba seguro que en la boca le reposaban las palabras que quería decir, quiso morderse la lengua cuando sólo pudo asentir. No sabía que estaba pasando con el comportamiento de Namjoon en las últimas semanas, eso lo enloquecía. Se tapo el rostro frustrado, trayendo a colación mentalmente el momento en que lo conoció. Habían transcurrido algunos meses de la llegada de "el virus" él recordó con un mueca de burla que en su encuentro estaba llorando mientras sostenía una pistola entre sus manos que no dejaban de temblar, estaba discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si dispararle o no al zombie que estaba delante de él. Era un niño, al que se le habia perdido la inocencia de su edad con el olor de la carne podrida, y la sangre de extraños que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. También recordaba que era una de esas noches estrellada, que la sola idea de estar dentro de la casa que se encontraba detrás resultaba en uno de los mejores deseos que tuvo. Recordaba haber despertado de su ensueño estúpido cuando se oyó el ruido de un disparo. Temió haber disparado cegado por el miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus dedos no estaban ni cerca del gatillo y que el seguro seguía puesto.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que los hombres no lloran? —Esa fue en realidad, la primera vez que Jin tuvo miedo de una persona. La apariencia de Namjoon era bastante tosca, además que era muy frío a la hora de hablar. Su comportamiento te hacía pensar que buscaría matarte cuando estuvieras durmiendo. En ese momento, nublado por la confusión no le respondió y a Namjoon le importó muy poco si acababan de conocerse. Lo golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que su cuerpo se fue un poco hacia atrás, se quejo entre dientes sobando el golpe en la cabeza—. Agradece que es un simple golpe y no uno de esos sucios carnívoros buscando comerte.

No supo como sucedió en realidad, no sabía si había sido la soledad que lo albergaba la que tomo la decisión por él, o que tal vez Namjoon buscaba a quien tener de compañero, pero su unión quedo sellada esa noche. Aún así Jin jamás pudo decirle que aquel zombie, era su hermano.

Al amanecer, fue el movimiento de un lado a otro que se percibía afuera quien lo despertó. A Jin le extrañaba enormemente el no haber sido obligado a levantarse cuando el cielo aun se mantenía oscuro y el sol se aproximaba. Esa era una costumbre que ellos tenían, estaba comenzando a pensar que algo debió haber hecho desde hace unos días para el cambio radical en Namjoon. Esos detalles que parecían tan comunes, estaban desapareciendo. Trato de negarle la entrada a las lagrimas pellizcando su garganta, en la cual podía sentir el duro nudo subir por ella. Intento pensar en algo para subir sus ánimos que tambien sirviera como tema de conservación para no llenar a Namjoon con preguntas entorno a su conducta.Después de mirarse en el espejo del baño, y notar lo demacrado que estaba su aspecto se dio cuenta que se estaba alterando demasiado por algo así, tiempo atrás estariaechando porras agradeciendo a Dios porque Namjoon lo dejara en paz.

Quizás Namjoon se había hartado, estaba la posibilidad de que quisiera marcharse, que ya estuviera cansando. La sola idea del abandono le produjo una sensación de nauseas, termino vomitando lo que ceno de la noche anterior en una cubeta que estaba cerca. El sabor asqueroso que se había impregnado en su paladar no hacía mas que recordarle que sin Namjoon su existencia ya estaba entregandose a su muerte, no tenia el don de la supervivencia. Pensarlo de nuevo sólo hizo que vomitara otra vez, como si su cuerpo le rogara que dejara de pensar en ello. Los pasos apresurados le advirtieron de la llegada de Namjoon, él no quería que le preguntara qué había pasado, ni siquiera tenia ganas de verlo. Se suponía que ahora todo sería amor y felicidad ¿por qué entonces maldita sea no dejaba de pensar en Namjoon?

—¿Qué rayos te paso, niño bonito? —"Ash, ese apodo ¿por qué ahora? ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estas causando?" Las palabras le resonaron en la cabeza mientras giraba el rostro para que no lo viera en esa situación —. ¿Niño bonito?

—Estoy bien —aclaró de una vez, queriendo dejar de escuchar ese apodo tonto—. Creo que la comida nome cayó muy bien, es sólo eso —Limpio algo de vomito que quedo en su comisura, antes de por fin levantarse para encararlo. Los tatuaje que cubrían su cuello fueron al único lugar al que pudieron parar su ojos para no tener la obligación de verlo a la cara. Como respuesta Namjoon le pego un zape en la cabeza.

—Eh, mirame a la cara idiota. Yo no soy pintura ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada, te dije que fue la comida.

—Si me lo dices con esfuerzo puede que llegue a creerte la mentira ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

Aunque quiso odiarlo por ser tan perceptivo, lo hizo a un lado para ir a la cocina. Le molestaba no tener la habilidad de decirle que él no era el único extraño aquí, que le explicara que a que se debía su actitud en las últimas semanas. Namjoon lo seguía desde atrás. Por como siempre eran sus discusiones lo seguiría con el fin de saber que le sucedía, si se quedaba en incógnita tendría un mal humor el resto de lo que quedara de el día o hasta que Jin le explicara su preocupación y después de eso, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de saber la respuesta.

Golpeo con fuerza para que el cuello fuese cortado a la mitad, al suelo cayó primero la cabeza que en el impacto dejo salir a un par de larvas que se encontraban adentro. El desmembramiento no lo hizo sentir de la misma forma que en otras veces, se quedo mirando alrededor donde no había rastro de nada de comida, quiso patear algo, sin embargo él sabia que la suerte no siempre podía estar de su lado. Estaba seguro que Jin le daría una sonrisa cuando volviera al auto, para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, cuando lo hacía no podía evitar querer golpearlo por lo que eso causaba.

Trato de desaparecer la línea de recuerdos que empezaban a pasar por su cabeza por pensar en Jin "Eres una decepción para esta familia" Namjoon podía oirlo como si hubiera retomado su adolescencia desde ese punto. El golpe certero en la cara que vino acompañado de esas palabras, las palizas que eran sometidas dependiendo del humor de su padre y de lo que él consideraba era malo. Namjoon ni siquiera sabia que era homosexual, en esa época deseo haber sido capaz de poder entenderse a sí mismo, pero fue su padre quien se dio cuenta primero. Ese golpe se convirtió en el inicio de un castigo por todo.

Al entrar en el ejercito, para complacer el deseo extraño de su extraño padre, este le demostró que incluso fuera de casa no podía ser librado de su castigo, estar en la milicia era estar con gente con la misma mentalidad hueca. Fue burlado, golpeado y humillado tantas veces que los números en realidad se habían transformado en un recuerdo doloroso. El peor momento vivía resguardado en su memoria, se quedaría allí hasta que muriera con él.

—Hola, niño bonito —El susurró se opaco con el impacto de su voz contra su piel. Aunque molestaba decirlo, sí, de ahí provenía el famoso apodo que le ponía a Jin.

Ese día no se defendió de su burla, estaban solos en una habitación que estaba asegurada, había oído antes como la cerraban. Forcejeo, claro que lo hizo, pero a fin de cuentas era un debilucho al lado de aquel hombre. No produjo quejido alguno, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Se introdujo en la parte más recóndita de su memoria, buscando separar el cuerpo de la mente. El recuerdo quedo comprimido en su cabeza, forjando en parte en lo que se convirtió en un futuro. Ese pequeño monstruo logro relucir de una vez en una emboscada que tuvo como resultado a casi toda su tropa muerta, recordaba desear ser uno de ellos, acabar con todo. Hasta que su corazón se encontró volviendo a la vida al oir un grito, era uno ronco, suplicante, con una voz que se la hacía mas que conocida. Estaba en el suelo, no podía moverse sus piernas al parecer habían perdido la capacidad.

—Namjoon, ayudame por favor —Él pronunciando su nombre lo atrapó con la guardia baja. Había dejado de oirlo desde que llegó al ejercito, ya que había sigo reemplazado por apelativos para inferiorizar lo que era. Por algo menor que un segundo, pasó el deseo de hacerlo, de ayudarlo. Rápidamente se vio opacado por un recuerdo. Se dio la vuelta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me puedes dejar aquí! ¡Namjoon! —Dio el primer paso—. ¡No lo hagas! ¡perdón! ¡por favor no me dejes aquí¡ ¡lo siento, lo siento! —Escuchó con asco sus disculpas apresuradas dando el segundo paso—. ¡Maldito marica, te voy a encontrar en el infierno y te voy matar! —"No si yo lo hago primero" Los siguientes pasos lograron que la voz quedara reducido en un eco. A veces se reproducía en su cabeza en los mejores sueños.

Miro a su alrededor abrumado por el golpe de recuerdos. Pestañeo varias borrando las imágenes que cruzaban con velocidad en su cabeza, para retomar su camino y volver al auto con Jin y Yoongi. Sus piernas se detuvieron mientras su ceño se fruncia. Su mano se apreto con fuerza en el mango del hacha. Extrañado por los sonidos que se escuchaban al otro lado camino con cautela. La imagen que encontro no fue la mejor para menguar la tormenta que le produjo volver a pensar en su pasado. Las manos que trataban de arrebatarle la ropa a Jin eran de un total desconocido, quiso golpear a los dos porque en lo que esta reducida la sociedad de ahora no se podía confiar mucho en la gente. Jin nunca le hacia caso, siempre tratando de ayudar al prójimo. El tipo no era tan alto, pero la proporción de su cuerpo era mayor que la de Jin, seguía tratando de arrebatarle la ropa la razón era bastante clara. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Jin no dejaba de pelear, le seguía impresionando su gran fuerza de voluntad que él a veces no recordaba que tenia. Pronto la sonrisa se perdió cuando sus ojos buscaron ansiosos a Yoongi, lo encontró en el suelo donde un pequeño charco de sangre estaba a un lado de su cabeza. Cerro los ojos ante la imagen, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Molesto, trato de mantener la compostura y no llevarse por sus impulsos.

—Vaya... —Silbó con impresión—. ¿No te gustaría soltar a mi amigo? No creo que te guste lo que pasara si no lo haces —Los dos pares de ojos se enfocaron en él. Algo en la expresión de felicidad de Jin al verlo, le produjo cierta sensación de calidez, algo dentro se calmo de a poco.

—¿Por qué mejor no lo mato? —Él tipo utilizó el factor sorpresa sacando una navaja, dirigiendo su filo al cuello de Jin. Esta dio un destello como para aclararle que podía cortar si quería su piel, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque sabes que te ira peor —Sacó la pistola que siempre llevaba consigo apuntando a su cara, estaba esperando a su descuido para dispararle de una buena vez. Su rostro por suerte no demostraba la rabia que en realidad lo estaba rodeando, por su parte de sus ojos sólo lograba verse un vacío frío que Jin ya había visto antes.

—¿Peor? —El tipo echo una risa asquerosa atrayendo más su cuerpo a Jin, presionando con mas fuerza la navaja a la garganta—. Recuerda que yo soy quien tiene el control aquí, estúpido —Le lamió la oreja, con una sonrisa de superioridad que quiso arrancarle con un buen golpe—. Así que tranquilo héroe, yo sólo lo quiero para un rato. Luego te lo devuelvo un poquito utilizado —Namjoon rió, fue un par de segundos que a Jin le resultaron una eternidad. El arma que sostenía su enemigo empezó a temblar con mas fuerza, lo entendía Namjoon tenia la capacidad de infundir miedo como si fuera algo que hiciera con naturalidad.

—No, pero gracias por la oferta —Jin notó el descuido, Namjoom también. No tuvo que forcejear mucho para librarse del agarre, el desconocido iba a correr para tomarlo de la camisa hasta que se oyó un disparo. El tipo soltó un aullido de dolor, mientras trataba de detener de alguna forma la sangre que brotaba con energía de su pierna—. Llevate a Yoongi al auto, quedate allí. Yo iré lo mas pronto posible —Asintió abrumado por la situación.

El disparo le resonaba en los oídos, no quiso pensar que si él no hubiera escapado de los brazos de aquel extraño Namjoon aun así hubiese disparado. Corrió hasta Yoongi asustado, cuando cargo su pequeño cuerpo tuvo miedo, miedo perder algo que apenas comenzaba a tener.

—Ah, y Jin. Si puedes por favor trata de tapar tus oídos. No quieres oir esto —"Nunca quiero" se dijo. Después de todo las manos no desaparecían por completo el sonido de los gritos.

Namjoon sólo vio como asentía y por fin dio el primer paso hacia el tipejo ese, que al parecer ya estaba tratando de irse. Le causo algo de gracia ver como arrastraba la pierna sin tener mucha suerte.

—Oye, ¿a dónde rayos crees que vas? —Cuestiono con fingido interés—. Pensé que apenas estaba comenzando la fiesta —El hombre se dio la vuelta apuntandolo con la navaja que al parecer habia recogido del suelo cuando él no miraba. Lo miró con gracia antes de tomarlo por los cabellos para jalar hacia atrás su cara—. ¿A eso llamas cuchillo, idiota?

En el auto, Jin trato de todas las formas posibles de calmarse para poder centrar toda su atención en Yoongi. El corazón le latía bastante acelerado, le golpeaba tan fuerte el tórax que pensaba que saldría de su cuerpo. Buscó con los dedos la herida tratando de ser delicado con su tacto. Exhalo con alivio al ver que no era algo realmente serio, era lo suficientemente profunda para haber causado el desmayo, y no tan superficial para que tuviera que ponerle un par de puntos. Necesitaba limpiar la herida, y no sabia como reaccionar al hecho de que en casa no había anestesia. Perdió por completo la concentración al oir el primer grito. Este le heló la sangre por lo rudo que fue, miró a Yoongi que daba respiros lentos. Tuvo una alegría pequeña de saber que él no iba a poder escuchar nada de lo que estaba pasando. Podía oir hablar a Namjoon, pero trato de no descifrar lo que decía porque en esas situaciones se apoderaba su parte más oscura. Los minutos no fueron muchos, sin embargo cuando Namjoon entró al auto pareció haber sido una eternidad.

—Conduce, sólo conduce... —indicó con inusual cansancio. De verdad empezaba a cansarse de toda la situación.

El camino a casa se convirtió en un silencio molesto que disgusto a Namjoon. A la llegada no hubo ni un intercambio de palabras. Jin cargo el pequeño cuerpo de Yoongi sin decir nada al respecto llevandolo a la habitación que le habían otorgado, ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar con él para pedirle el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego se encerró.

Jin se había se puesto muy nervioso, aunque esperaba que Yoongi estuviera tan desmayado que no lograra sentir nada. Las puntadas fueron más de las que esperaba, más cerrarla le proporcionó mayor alivio que cualquier otra cosa en ese día. Le acaricio la cabeza con especial cuidado, buscando relajarse a si mismo mas que otra cosa. Se levanto de la cama, era momento de hablar con Namjoon sabia que debía hacerlo por mucho que quería evitar la conversación salio de la habitación nervioso de lo que pasaría, no obstante mientras Yoongi estuviera inconciente y no fuera capaz de oír nada, ese tema iba a ser tratado hoy.

Encontró a Namjoon fumando un cigarrillo sacado de algún lugar. No lo hacia muy a menudo, sólo cuando él tenia esa clase de confrontaciones, aunque el olor le disgustaba trato de no tomarle mucha importancia en ese momento.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —Namjoon le presto atención sin demostrar ni un ápice de cambio en su expresión. Era un dolor de cabeza no poder leer su mente.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —Saco una nube de humo justo en su cara, como si considerara lo que iba a decir un real estupidez.

— Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, eso de jugar como una animal con tus presas antes de matarlas. Nunca me gusto, nunca me va a gustar, pero fingi que no me importaba porque vivía bajo tu cuidado. Ahora esta Yoongi, las cosas han cambiando y no lo haré pasar por eso ¿me entiendes? Me alegra saber que no escuchó nada, y no voy a permitir que haya una posiblidad. Porque en ese caso me iré, me iré y no me importara nada —Trago saliva nervioso.

Era la primera vez que se quejaba de algo, y ese algo implicaba quien era Namjoon. Tenia miedo que se riera de su intento patético de amenaza, que luego lo sacará de la casa sin tener ningún tipo de miramiento porque a fin de cuentas él se lo había buscado. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que le daba mas miedo la idea de no volver a verlo, que su muerte ¿era esto lo que le trajo tanto problemas esa mañana? Sacudió la cabeza negándose eso. Escuchando la risa de Namjoon despertarlo de la nubla de pensamientos.

—¿Irte? ¿quieres irte? —Por primera vez la risa salio quebrada, vacía como si esta vez justo no pudiera controlar por completo su reacción, se asustó cuando de los ojos de Namjoon cayeron lágrimas que no se detenían. De su boca no salió ningún sonido, eran lagrimas que brotaban con energía sin perturbar su rostro.

—Namjoon —Impresionado dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué lloras? —Okey, él sabía que esa era una pregunta tonta, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. No era muy normal ver a Namjoon llorando, era la primera vez lo que veía hacerlo aun cuando llevaba conviviendo con él desde hace 3 años.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —La voz resulto escapar con una rudeza nada habitual.

Tiro el cigarrillo que había olvidado por completo que estaba en su mano, en el suelo. Pisoteandolo en el camino, mientras se levantaba imponiendo un aura oscura que lo hizo retroceder. Namjoon que se dio cuenta de ello, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa poniendo su cara lo mas cerca posible de la suya. Jin cerró los ojos temiendo por un golpe en la cara, no estaba muy seguro de saber qué estaba pasando. Cuando los labios de Namjoon se pegaron a los suyos no estaba seguro de saber exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, se vio correspondiendo porque el beso parecía aplacar todo ese manojo de sentimientos que lo estaban alterando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Al momento en que el aire empezó a faltar, Jin fue el primero en echarse para atrás, los ojos de Namjoon no se despegaban y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso ¿cómo se reaccionaba a eso? ¿cómo se recupera la dignidad después de eso? Lo dejo besarlo como si nada.

—¿A qué rayos estás jugando, Namjoon?

Se paso el antebrazo por la boca para limpiar el rastro de sabor que había quedado ahí, porque estaba seguro que si no borraba ese rastro se terminaría lanzando él esta vez. Se alejo tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible. El mencionado lo miraba con lagrimas secas que enrojecieron sus mejillas, trato de decirse que tal vez todo paso por el golpe de emociones. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida Namjoon quería afecto y la noticia le afecto aunque no quisiese creérselo.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa, pasemos esto por alto. Podemos olvidarlo ¿okey? No importa, yo creo que mejor me voy a ver como se encuentra Yoongi —Se dio la vuelta para irse con pasos apresurado para encerrarse otra vez en la habitación.

Namjoon no dijo nada, sólo rió un momento de lo idiota que había sido para haber hecho eso. No lo retuvo porque sabia que en ese momento era mejor mantener un poco de distancia entre los dos, a pesar que deseaba fervientemente arrastrar a Jin a su cuarto, amarrarlo y hacer lo que se le diera la gana con él.

Sobre todo no era buen momento para decirle lo que sentía. Se había asustado hasta los huesos cuando lo amenazo, perderlo era como perder algo que era parte de él. Ni siquiera podía controlar sus acciones, y esa era la única forma en la que sentía que todo estaba bajo control. Pero la simple idea de no tener a Jin, la sola idea de pensarlo le provocaba un revoltijo que le apretaba las entrañas hasta hacerlas doler de una forma insoportable. Esas malditas palabras habían terminado siendo las indicadas para hacer estallar la bomba interna que contenía la maraña de sentimientos y su amor por Jin.

Los días después de eso transcurrieron como se pudo, se hablaban cuando era estrictamente necesario y Jin escapaba del mero contacto. Un pequeño interruptor que significaba peligro se encendió en la cabeza de Yoongi, tuvo pánico de lo que cruzo por ella. Se despertó a mitad de la noche esperando encontrarse en un terreno baldío, con caminantes a su alrededor esperando que abriera los ojos para devorarlo. Cuando se le escapó un grito, se dio cuenta que las pesadillas nunca desaparecían por completo.

Jin entró a su habitación asustado

esperando ver a Yoongi siendo atacado, lo encontró sudando y con una palidez mayor a la habitual. Parecía estar bien, pero sus ojos estaban inundados en una desesperación que lo asusto.

—¿Pesadilla? —Yoongi, que tenia el cabello negro pegado a la frente por el sudor, asintió—. ¿Quieres contarme de que trataba? —Yoongi negó echando el cuerpo hacía atrás devuelta a la cama y lo que era un pensamiento se le escapo hasta llegar a los oídos de Jin.

—Se trataba de como ustedes me abandonaban —Jin se dio la vuelta, tomando una silla que se encontraba allí para acercarla a la cama.

—Yoongi, te dije que nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de cosas —Él se cubrió la cara con un nudo subiendo por su garganta—. ¿Por qué temes tanto de mis palabras?

—Nam y tú están molestos, ni siquiera quieren hablarse —Jin suspiro ante el recuerdo de al porque que se debía.

—No es por ti, ¿por qué crees eso? Tú no tienes nada que ver. Namjoon y yo sólo estamos pasando por un mal momento, esto no tiene relación contigo —Jin se aguanto una risa al darse cuenta que parecía estar hablando con un hijo, tratando de explicarle que sus padres no se iban a separar.

—Es que pensé que era como siempre. Cuando comenzó "el virus" apenas tenia 10 diez años. Estaba en la escuela cuando paso todo, los niños no dejaban de gritar, estaban tan asustados que no sabia como actuar. No supe como lo hice, pero llegue a casa asustado y lo supe cuando estuve ahí. Toda mi familia estaba muerta.

Pase encerrado en mi habitación hasta que el olor, el hambre y el deseo de salir me ganaron. Salí tan asustado a la calle con un bate de aluminio que mi papá me había regalado, pensaba que eso era suficiente para protegerme. Fue justo ese día cuando conocí a la primeras personas que me desecharon. Eran una pareja muy bonita, incluso tenían un hijo menor que yo que trataban de cuidar a toda costa. Nunca le agrade.

Luego empezaron las peleas entre ellos, sabia que se debía a algo aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué era ese algo. Dejaron de tratarme bien, porque ya no era un niño pobrecito que necesitaba ayuda, era una carga. Ellos lo sabían, y empece a entenderlo tiempo después. Cuando me llevaron con falsas promesas a un campo, me trataron de explicar que allá al parecer todo estaba libre de peligro y era más fácil la estancia. Recuerdo que dormimos en un lugar, que desperté y ellos ya no estaban.

Muchas personas lo intentaron, pero si no puedo hacer nada resulto una carga y la única forma de sacarme de sus vidas es con una buena mentira.

De pronto Yoongi ya no era aquel chico dando pequeños pasos para volverse un hombre, era ese niño que buscaba ese calor familiar, que buscaba seguridad. Que peleaba solo, que estaba solo.

—Yoongi —El susodicho se quito el brazo de la cara mirando a Jin con los ojos un poco cristalizados—. Nosotros no somos ellos, creo que te lo dije cuando viniste por primera vez a esta casa, te lo voy a repetir. Hemos estado buscando un tercero desde hace mucho, no estamos dispuestos a dejarte ir —Yoongi después de eso, saltó emocionado a sus brazos enterrando su cara en la curvatura de su cuello. Yoongi no se dio cuenta, pero una sonrisa lo acompaño en ese momento.

—Gracias.

—No pasa nada —Le acaricio el cabello emocionado por haberse ganado el aprecio de Yoongi—. ¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche? Ya sabes, por las pesadillas.

—No soy un niño —dijo, aunque no lo soltó en ningún momento.

—Entonces creo que debo irme.

—¡No! Digo, quedate —Jin no pudo evitar esta vez soltar una risa cuando sus brazos se apretaron con más fuerza en su cuello para que no se fuera.

Al amanecer, se sintió un poquito confuso al sentir unos brazos rodearlo. Que le fue dando lugar a la felicidad a darse cuenta de quien era, acariciando su cabello en ese momento para luego levantarse e irse. Fue a la cocina por algo de agua, encontrándose con Namjoon que miraba como hipnotizado la forma en la que el sol se abria paso hasta el cielo. Una tensión extraña se coloco entre los dos cuando Namjoon se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí.

—¿Qué tal las pesadillas? —Namjoon se había levantado al igual que Jin al momento del grito. Cuando lo vio en la puerta le cedió el paso, sabia que él era mucho mejor en eso.

—Mejor supongo. Ha tenido una vida difícil —Recordarlo lo hacia sentir impotente de no haber llegado antes.

—Ya lo creo, es un niño comportándose como un hombre. No es igual que otros —Jin sonrió, algo en Yoongi se había ganado el corazón de Namjoon. Jamás hablaba tan bien de alguien, ni de él que vivieron juntos por tanto tiempo—. Es muy fuerte.

Recordando que Yoongi estaba dormido, la conversación de la noche anterior y que era momento de zanjar ese tema.

—Tenemos que hablar Namjoon.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo ¿o es que ahora su concepto a cambiado?

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no pienso seguir dejando las cosas así. Solamente quiero que me expliques lo último que paso. No quiero que las cosas se queden así. Si fue un error, esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No lo fue —Namjoon se levanto de la silla en la que estaba para acercarse a él, estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas—. Estoy enamorado de ti, Jin.

En contra de lo esperado, Jin lo miro furioso. No podía creer Namjoon estuviera jugando con él de esa forma. Esa jugarreta no se la iba a perdonar, no iba a permitir que jugara con sus sentimientos de esa forma, no lo iba a dejar a pasar. Lo golpeó en la cara con el puño cerrado justo en la mejilla, sin pensarlo demasiado debido a su molestia. La cara de Namjoon se hizo a un lado,una linea de sangre resbaló de su nariz hasta perderse en su labio. No esperaba esa respuesta, Jin muchísimo menos. Atrajo el brazo a su pecho porque además de dolerle tuvo pánico de la reacción de Namjoon, que su reacción fuera más que mala. Dio unas cuantos pasos atrás queriendo desaparecer ese momento

—¡Mierda! Disculpame, es sólo que... nunca haz dejado de ser tan tú que creerte se me hace difícil. Lo lamento tanto, en ser-

—Callate, por un minuto controla tu boca y cierrala —Namjoon se limpió con tranquilidad la sangre. Estaba seguro de haber recibido peores, pero eso no hacia a este menos doloroso—. Estoy enamorado de ti y mas te vale no golpearme cada vez que te lo diga. Eres tan llorón que me das dolor de cabeza —Jin quiso objetar ante eso, y Namjoon levantó una ceja para callarlo—. Nunca supe exactamente porque te traje a mi vida, porque en realidad te odiaba en un principio. Eras todo lo contrario a mí —"Todo lo que mi papá detestaba, la debilidad"—. Te llame niño bonito en un principio porque era el apelativo que utilizaron para mí para hacerme sentir menos en la milicia.

Jin abrió los ojos algo choqueado de la noticia, sabía que Namjoon era militar, pero no eso. Trago saliva confundido porque no sabía en que parte creerle. Namjoon era el tipo al que le tenia miedo, que lo vivía angustiando de ser lastimado. Dejo atrás el pensamiento de que Namjoon también era quien parte lo hacia sentir seguro, y que la idea de alejarse le daba aun mas miedo.

—Te lo puse porque me recordabas a mí en esos momentos y un poquito peor. Hasta que empezaste a cambiar de a poco su significado, porque ahora cada vez que lo pienso, pienso ti. Que eres tan fuerte aun cuando lloras, valiente aun cuando tienes miedo, porque disparas aun cuando no quieres. Y creeme no iba a decirte estas asquerosas palabras llenas de azúcar, preferiría haberme disparado una pierna, ¿pero que esperabas después de lo que dijiste? No pude quedarme callado —Namjoon lo sujeto de los hombros, no sabía en que momento se acerco tanto hasta que ya estaba demasiado cerca para alejarlo. Jin temió que lo besara otra vez, no sabia como iría a reaccionar esta vez, no podía entender sus propios sentimientos—. Me asuste, y lo solté todo.

—Yo... —Antes de poder decir algo Namjoon lo beso de nuevo con una rudeza extraña. Casi por un segundo le sigue el beso, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía y lo mordió. De una herida pequeña en el labio se le escapo un hilillo de sangre que le llego hasta la barbilla. Parte de la sangre quedo pegada en el labio inferior y el la retiro con la lengua sin despegar la vista de él.

—Vaya, me vas a romper.

—Tú...

—El que no arriega, no gana. Te veo más tarde, niño bonito.

Jin supo que en parte Namjoon lo había besado para tratar de escapar de su respuesta. Camino hasta afuera tratando de encontrar una forma de detener los latidos que le golpeaban el pecho con fuerza ¿cómo cambiaba el hecho de que él si quería besarlo? ¿cómo desaparecía la ganas de estar con él, justo ahora? Se dijo que era mejor dejar de pensar y buscar una forma de desviar sus pensamientos.

Los días que transcurrieron después trato de comportarse de la misma forma que antes, trato de decirse que él no sentía lo mismo. Yoongi por suerte distraia gran parte de sus pensamientos. Namjoon se dio cuenta que él no estaba muy dispuesto a darle una respuesta cercana, y no prestaba mucha atención. Tenían como un pacto silencioso de seguir comportándose de la misma forma que antes evitando a toda costa traer el tema a colación. Aun cuando él había dejado de rechazar el contacto entre ellos hasta empezar a buscarlo, indirectamente tal vez estaba aceptando sus sentimientos y dejándolos fluir hasta donde le alcanzaba.

—Jin ¿podemos salir?

A pesar que fuera de casa no había zombies no se podía vivir confiando en que siempre seria así, podían estar esperando por ellos allá afuera y la idea le pertubaba. Namjoon no era muy fanático de que él se arriesgara, cuando este no estaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta que ya era capaz de enfrentarse al peligro y complaciendo la petición de Yoongi, asintió.

Afuera no había mucha ciencia, excepto por el bosque espeso que se encontraba más allá al que jamás tuvo la valentía de adentrarse. Namjoon era el único que lo hacia. Yoongi intrigado y por completo emocionado lo tomo de la mano jalando su cuerpo para descubrir lo que había en este. Dentro el sol no llegaba por completo a iluminar todos los rincones, era algo tétrico. Trato de animarse alejando los temores al encontrarse con un río hermoso, sabía que había uno sólo que nunca lo vio. Namjoon era el único que buscaba agua, el único que hacía los trabajos sucios. Eso lo hizo sentir algo patético. Intento no pensarlo, hablaría de eso con Namjoon cuando volviera a casa.

Se quedo observando a Yoongi que jugaba emocionado dentro del río, su risa sonaba encantadora. Era un placer ser capaz de por fin oírla, se notaba que ya estaba entrando en confianza y eso le alegraba.

La risas, la conversación que estaba en su máximo punto opaco el sonido de trasfondo que provenía del mismo bosque. Los gruñidos se hacían casa vez mas ruidosos, para cuando Jin se percató ya era demasiado tarde para irse de allí sin salir peleando. Tomó la pistola que descansaba en su cintura. Esta vez no tuvo ningún tipo de duda, tenia a alguien que proteger. Apretó el gatillo y el sonido sordo que se hacia cuando no había balas fue lo que recibió. Sabia que era estúpido de su parte no haber verificado, lo sabia y era un tonto por arriesgar la vida de Yoongi de esa forma.

Saco un cuchillo de mediano tamaño que tenía de ayuda, cuando uno de los caminantes se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para lanzarse hacia ellos, lo apuñaló en la cabeza peleando por no ser mordido, mientras trataba de matarlo y pensaba una forma para la que Yoongi escapara de ahí con vida.

—Yoongi en necesario que corras.

Al librarse del caminante se acercó rápido a Yoongi tomando sus hombros para que lo mirará a la cara. Las piernas de Yoongi temblaban, no sabia si por el frío que le ocasionaba el haberse bañado hace un rato o debido al miedo. Su expresión no cambio en ningún momento, pero lo que reflejaron sus ojos le partió el corazón, sobre todo porque no podía hacer nada para desaparecer el sentimiento de miedo que los cubría.

—Te quiero, pequeño —Nunca le había importado tanto a alguien hasta llegado aquel instante, no podía creer que lo perdería—. Cuando llegues a casa cierra la puerta, no vuelvas por mí. Prometelo

—Pero...

—Por favor Yoongi no me contradigas, no lo hagas —Yoongi asintió. Cuando Jin se enfrentó a otro de los caminantes corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esperando no ser comido en el camino.

Se tropezó cuando se golpeo contra algo duro, Namjoon lo miraba desde arriba con la boca torcida. Sabía que algo andaba mal en el momento en que no los encontró dentro de casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yoongi? ¿dónde esta Jin? —Yoongi trago saliva temeroso de decirle sobre todo, porque todo era su culpa.

—Él... él estaba tratando de salvarme, ellos nos rodearon. Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa —Apretó los puños molesto, en parte estaba feliz de que Yoongi estuviera vivo, pero el simple pensamiento de Jin muerto hizo que el corazón le subiera por la garganta.

—Vete a casa a Yoongi —El nego con energía, molesto con esa idea. Las promesas estaban para romperse.

—No, yo debo ir también esto es mi culpa. Además yo sé donde esta.

No quiso seguir peleando porque implicaba perder tiempo esencial, le pidió que lo guiará hasta allá. Corrieron con toda la fuerzas posibles y la escena que encontraron le hizo temblar de felicidad, porque seguía vivo, luchando con fiereza por su vida. Levanto el arma disparando hasta que cayeron todos, hasta que su cuerpo pudo soportar la idea de que casi lo pierde. Camino hasta donde Jin estaba tomando entre sus dedos el cuello de su camisa, realmente eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

—Ibas a dejarme —Jin lo miró tratando de recuperarse de toda la situación—. Ibas a dejarme después de lo que te dije ¿eres tonto? ¿como pudiste venir aquí sin estar preparado? Si te matan, me estarían matando a mí.

—Lo siento, yo no estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Pensé que todo estaba bien hasta que luego estábamos rodeados, sólo quería salvar a Yoongi, pero nunca deje de pensar en que quería haberte dicho que yo también te amo —Jin no lloro esta vez, aunque las ganas no le faltaron. Ver su cara y darse cuenta que estaba vivo, que podría disfrutar más tiempo con él hizo que su corazón se regocijara de felicidad.

Namjoon lo atrajo para besarlo encontrando con satisfacción que era correspondido, que era suyo, que también lo amaba. Cuando se separaron Jin se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Yoongi estaba ahí y estaba mirando con una sonrisa su meloso momento.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso.

Jin se separo un poquito porque tampoco quería alejarse de él. Namjoon rió a su lado mientras lo abrazaba. Yoongi negó sin prestarle mucha atención a ese hecho. Corrió a sus brazos alegre de saber que allí estaban todos juntos, que aun podía estar feliz a su lado. Namjoon y Jin lo aceptaron gustosos de estar todos unidos.

Eran una familia con personalidades muy extrañas, que pelean. Nunca se acabaría el peligro allá afuera lo sabían, pero siempre existiría una razón para pelear, una para volver a casa. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que en un futuro cuando abrieran la puerta ya no tuvieran miedo de lo que hubiese afuera y enfrentarian esa felicidad juntos, como una familia.

**Esta fanfic también esta publicada por Wattpad bajo el mismo user name. Espero que les guste. **


End file.
